1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receptacle structure, a printed wiring board structure and an electronic device equipped with the receptacle structure and the printed wiring board structure.
2. Background Information
Recent years have witnessed the widespread application of technology whereby digital signals are sent at high speed between electronic devices (such as AV devices or portable devices) via an interface that conforms to the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface®) standard, the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard, or the like. These interfaces are made up of a receptacle that is mounted on a mounting face of a printed wiring board, and a plug that is inserted into the receptacle.
The receptacle includes a terminal insulating board, a plurality of bottom terminals, and a plurality of top terminals. The terminal insulating board has a bottom face opposed to the printed wiring board, and a top face provided on the opposite side of the bottom face. The bottom terminals are connected to the printed wiring board and to the bottom face of the terminal insulating board. The top terminals are connected to the printed wiring board and to the top face of the terminal insulating board.
The printed wiring board includes a plurality of front lands, a plurality of rear lands, and a plurality of wires which are formed on the mounting face. The top terminals are connected to the front lands. The rear lands are connected to the bottom terminals. The wires extend from the front and rear lands toward the center side of the mounting face.
The bottom terminals are usually connected to the printed wiring board on the terminal insulating board side of the top terminals in order to simplify the terminal structure (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-9728, for example). Specifically, the rear lands are provided on the terminal insulating board side of the front lands.